De la valeur du travail
by Cinzento
Summary: Bianca jalouse les habitant de Trampoli, heureux. Qu'ont-ils que l'argent ne peut lui procurer ?


**Heya ! Une fiction sur Rune Factory Frontier cette fois, avec un couple euh... Qui ne serait venu à l'idée de personne je suppose. xD Cela fait longtemps que je les vois ensemble, et j'ai enfin réussit à trouver une histoire et une ligne qui représente plutôt bien les idées que je me fais sur comment se formerait leur relation, alors c'est parti ! (Ça fait longtemps que cette simple première partie est en cours...)**** Je n'aime pas trop les fics en chapitres, mais comme trois actes se dessinent bien dans ma tête, j'ai décidé de séparer le tout en trois parties. Celle-ci, la première, est d'ailleurs sûrement plus courte que seront les autres. Donc... Enjoy !  
**

**(Bien sûr, Rune Factory ne m'appartient pas, sinon il aurait été possible d'épouser Kross en jouant Raguna !)  
**

* * *

Les habitants de Trampoli sont heureux. Le plus souvent souriants, ils sont satisfaits de leur quotidien. Se lèvent le matin, passent la journée, se couchent le soir. Ils parlent entre eux, échangent des banalités, sont en joie au moindre rayon de soleil. Une rencontre avec un voisin, la redécouverte d'un objet au fond d'un tiroir, l'idée d'une soirée tranquille à la maison ils s'enthousiasment et sont heureux de tout. Elle qui s'ennuie toute la journée en vient parfois à les détester.

Depuis deux heures maintenant, elle répète un geste quasiment identique sur le pelage de son monstre. Si c'est pas de l'ennui que de passer consacrer ses journées à une telle activité, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Des cernes plus que marquées sont visibles sous ses yeux, elle ne parvient plus à dormir la nuit. Sans cesse ses pensées sont perturbées par le bonheur des gens du village, un bonheur qui lui semble tout à fait inaccessible. Elle se dit qu'en s'intéressant à eux, elle parviendrait à trouver la clé du problème. Mais elle ne le peut pas. Tenir une conversation avec l'un lui est pénible. Ils n'ont ni le même langage, ni la même éducation, ni les même valeurs, ni rien du tout. Se sont deux mondes qui ne peuvent se comprendre. Le seul pont qui existe entre eux est Tabatha, mais elle ne va pas l'emmener avec elle dès qu'elle voudra échanger un mot avec quelqu'un elle aurait bien trop honte d'être encore plus dépendante de sa servante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Alors elle reste inactive, à tourner en rond sur elle-même, sans jamais entrevoir une solution. Et elle ne dort plus, ne sait pas comment elle tient encore debout, comment elle tient le coup. Son poignet lui fait mal.

« Miss Bianca ? Voulez-vous venir avec moi faire les courses ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais très bien ce que j'aime. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, il fait froid ! »

Menteuse en plus. Bien sûr qu'au fond elle crève d'envie d'aller leur parler, creuser en eux pour y trouver de l'intérêt, avoir un lien agréable. Sauf qu'elle n'en a pas la force ou elle ne s'en donne pas les moyens.

La voilà seule dans cette demeure, la plus grande de tout le village, mais qui reste médiocrement étroite pour une jeune femme comme elle. Son rêve est de vivre dans un château. Ainsi faire le tour de son habitation lui prendrait la journée. Elles seraient toujours les même, mais au moins il ne lui resterait pas de temps « libre » pour se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ensuite. Elle étouffe. Alors elle sort prendre l'air en restant devant chez elle. Aucune envie de se rendre en ville. Rencontrer des gens, aussi désireuse de dialogue qu'elle soit, ce n'est pas son truc elle préfère attendre que d'autres viennent à elle.

Cette partie de la ville est calme. Le fermier s'affaire au fond de son champ, la maison d'un homme qu'elle voit parfois traîner est vide, il n'y a que le charpentier qui brise la parfaite harmonie en travaillant le toit de la maison. Comme l'œil est attiré par ce qui bouge le plus, son regard se pose sur cet étrange personnage à qui elle n'a jamais adressé la parole, mais que contrairement à la plupart des villageois, elle semble avoir quelquefois remarqué. Comment ne pas prêter attention à un individu aussi bruyant et perturbateur ? De plus sa tête n'est pas de celles que l'on oublie facilement. Des cheveux longs, un seul œil bleu visible, un vrai air de dépressif et du peu qu'elle l'a vu il se tient toujours courbé vers l'avant, un vrai plouc. Elle aurait même peur que sa main touche ne serait-ce que son épaule.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Quelques secondes sont nécessaires pour qu'elle remarque que lui s'adresse à elle. Bianca fronce les sourcils, retrousse le nez comme elle a l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle est irritée. Il s'attend peut-être à ce qu'elle lui réponde ? Elle tourne la tête, tentant d'ignorer sa question du mieux qu'elle le peut. La température est basse, elle aurait dû prendre une petite laine. Pour oublier ces désagréments, elle s'intéresse à une fleur étrange, mais peu esthétique poussant prêt du muret qui entoure sa villa. Quelle laideur autour de chez elle ! Sans plus attendre, elle l'arrache d'un coup sec. Le sol est humide, son gant blanc et légèrement tâché de terre, elle est encore plus agacée. Même si elle n'y est pour rien, Tabatha va l'entendre râler quand elle rentrera.

Chose étrange qu'elle remarque seulement : le son du marteau contre le toit n'a pas repris. Curieuse elle se retourne vers le cabanon miteux qui lui sert de voisinage. Le gueux n'a pas repris son œuvre il reste là, assis comme s'il prenait une pose, tout en la regardant avec insistance. Enfin avec la distance elle ne peut pas vraiment qualifier son regard, mais elle suppose. Qu'a-t-il donc ? Il est ébloui par toute la richesse qui émane d'elle ? Alors il est pire qu'un clochard. Lui, elle ne lui adressera pas la parole, sous aucun prétexte, jamais. Son regard n'affiche que du dédain lorsqu'elle lève le nez vers lui en signe de provocation. Un instant elle se trouve vulgaire, mais corrige cette pensée en se disant qu'il faut au moins cela pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est plus la peine de lui adresser la parole.

« Bianca, vous êtes triste ? »

Si cette question avait été posée à l'heure du repas, en considérant comme la demoiselle s'étrangle avec sa salive, autant dire qu'elle serait morte d'étouffement sous le coup de la surprise. De quel droit se permet-il de juger de ses états d'âmes ? Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Incapable d'ignorer un tel affront, elle réplique sans réfléchir à ses paroles :

« Mais enfin, de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Vous ais-je demandé quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas. Alors taisez-vous au lieu de raconter de telles sottises !

- Excusez-moi, mais votre réaction est-

- Mais taisez-vous donc ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va d'un pas pressé vers le cœur de la ville pour oublier l'existence de cet individu. S'il est toujours aussi grossier, elle comprend pourquoi les habitants ne prêtent aucune attention à lui. Elle se demande si elle ne va pas faire pareil car c'est dangereux pour elle une personne qui tape aussi juste. Dire qu'elle ne lui a jamais adressé la parole de sa vie, est-il vraiment clairvoyant ou une sorte de pervers ? Si cela se trouve, il l'observe à son insu, prend des notes sur elle, sur tout ce qu'elle fait dans la journée. Elle frissonne à cette idée, se rend immédiatement à l'auberge car elle est sûre de ne pas y trouver Tabatha et compte bien discuter quelques instants avec Eunice pour évacuer sa colère. Cette petite est tellement naïve et innocente qu'on peut lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, elle ne verra que le bon côté des choses. Elle a au moins le mérite d'exposer un nouveau point de vue à Bianca, même si cette dernière la trouve particulièrement stupide. En fait, c'est aussi usant de parler avec elle, à force.

« Bonjour Bianca ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Le temps passe, la conversation se fait, mais dès le début elle lui laisse un sale arrière goût dans la bouche. Au départ, l'aubergiste n'a pas relevé le prénom de Kross, puis lorsque l'aristocrate a insisté, elle a précisé qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de qui elle voulait parler. Cet homme est donc vraiment inexistant, et pour tout le monde, sauf elle. C'est une plaisanterie ? Une personne aussi agaçante dès les premiers mots, pourquoi faut-il que se soit elle qui le remarque ? Peut-être est-ce un fantôme en fait.

« Bianca ? Ca va ?, s'inquiète soudainement Eunice. Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Pardon ? Non tout va bien, tu te fais des idées. »

Pourtant il y a bien un problème : pourquoi est-ce si intéressant de se demander ce qu'est le charpentier alors qu'elle s'ennuie profondément en conversant avec n'importe qui ? Elle marche sur la tête. Alors elle tente de trouver des réponses, n'écoutant que d'une oreille à suite du dialogue. C'est peut-être comme Françoise, au début elle était passionnée par ce monstre et finalement il a perdu presque tout son intérêt. S'il ne continuait pas à grandir et évoluer, il y a longtemps qu'elle l'aurait renvoyée à la première forêt. Serait-elle assez désespérée pour s'accrocher à chaque chose nouvelle qui passe ?

Encore une demi heure et elle décide de s'en aller, prétextant aller aux archives trouver de nouveaux livres. Bien sûr elle retourne vers chez elle. Il faut bien sortir son éléphant de temps en temps et aujourd'hui elle ne voit pas de meilleur endroit que vers sa maison, peut-être un peu devant chez son voisin. D'un côté, elle se sent comme une enfant qui s'amuse avec une nouvelle chose. Kross, tout aussi agaçant qu'il soit, est un jouet.

« Où étiez-vous Miss Bianca ?, interroge l'elfe lorsqu'elles se croisent dans la villa alors que la maîtresse allait prendre son monstre.

- Je suis juste sortie un instant… Discuter avec Eunice. »

L'aristocrate est contrariée, elle aurait préféré ne pas la croiser. Elle s'avance vers son étable, mais songe au dernier instant qu'elle a une question à poser à sa servante. Elle est comme les autres habitants de Trampoli : heureuse.

« Un instant Tabatha !, elle prend un ton des plus sérieux. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Bien sûr, allez-y.

- Qu'est-ce qui te procure une telle satisfaction tous les jours ? »

Prise au dépourvu, l'elfe reste pensive quelques instants, porte la main à ses lèvres comme si cela allait aider la réflexion. Ce geste agace profondément Bianca, mais elle se tait bien que son visage trahisse son impatience. Cette réponse est trop importante pour la laisser passer. Alors elle attend, tapotant du pied contre le carrelage.

« Je pense que c'est mon travail ?

- Pardon ?

- Mon travail. C'est satisfaisant de voir ses efforts récompensés. Vous savez, comme voir la manoir propre, ou vous voir apprécier un plat. C'est une agréable sensation. »

Bianca n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle n'a jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Tabatha capable de dire des énormités pareilles. Peut-être parce qu'elle est une elfe sa vision des choses est différente, mais il y a des limites d'excentrisme à ne pas dépasser, toute habitante de la forêt qu'elle soit.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?, s'exclame la bourgeoise prise d'un coup de colère.

- Je n'oserais pas…, tente de se défendre vainement la domestique.

- Travailler ? Agréable ? Se tuer le dos à la tâche ? Se pourrir les mains ? Se dire le soir que l'on a rien eu le temps de faire de sa journée ? Oui ! Bien sûr ! Très agréable !, elle marque une pause avant d'ajouter sur on ton ironique. Merveilleux, vraiment ! »

Sur ces mots elle tourne les talons en ordonnant à ce que le dîner soit préparé, va prendre Françoise et sort précipitamment en pestant contre les idées contradictoires qui la traversent. Travailler… Idiotie suprême !

* * *

**Voici donc. J'espère que cette première partie aura plus, je tenterais d'écrire rapidement la suite comme je l'ai en tête. (C'est à dire dans longtemps *PAN*) Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à tous commentaire critique constructif. ~**


End file.
